Shattered Perfection
by The Names Bree
Summary: When Earth was destroyed, Bulma wasn't alone, she had a twin brother. A BV Alternate Universe get together with some interesting twists along the way. Blood is thicker than water, or is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. But a girl can wish right..?

Alright guys, this is my first fanfiction entry **EVER!** Please give me any feedback, it would be greatly appreciated! Now bare with me here, I should be getting about one or two updates a week since I'm new to all of this. I have **REALLY** bad writing ADD and re-write my chapters over and over again! Anyways enough with my ramblings- Here's my story! Giggles in excitement

**Shattered Perfection**

Cerulean eyes slowly opened to the sounds of screaming and explosions outside. Glancing around, she observed her room. The ground was shaking and her beloved room was falling to pieces. The four year old blue- eyed girl jumped out of her bed and started screaming for her parents. Footsteps were running towards her room and she was soon met with the frantic faces of her parents.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" the little girl screamed. Her sleepy state didn't exactly leave her in the best of moods.

"Sweetheart, we need to get out of here immediately, it's not safe anymore!" Her mother quickly whispered whilst clutching her ears to block the loud sounds coming from outside. "Daddy and mommy are going to get a ship ready to leave this planet and we'll all get out of this." Her mother threw several of her belongings into a bag that she encased in one of her father's famous capsules.

"Yeah and after that, I'll come back and kick these meanies' butts!" A little boy shouted from behind their mother. She glanced at the owner of those words, her twin brother, with a look of determination etched across his young face. "Alright let's go." Mr. Briefs said while picking up his little girl, while his wife carried the boy. They stealthily made their way through the long hallway, out the screen door, and toward the back yard.

Upon reaching the ship, a sudden blast was heard. The blue haired girl didn't know what happened until she was released from her father's grasp and hit the ground below her. "DADDY NOOOOOOO!!!"

Screams from her mother and brother soon followed. Her father was lying dead on the ground with a small hole right through his heart. She watched his eyes fade to nothingness as a feeling of dread washed over her.

She stared at her innocent hands stained with blood. "Daddy please, you can't go! You said we'll get out of this! NO!" Her cries were futile as laughing was heard behind them. They turned face to face with a quite large Saiyan warrior. Well, if you could call him that. He stood about 6'8 and had medium- length spiky black hair, eyes black as hell itself, a tan muscular built body, and an evil smirk set on his face.

"NO YOU MURDERER, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" The mother yelled as she held her son back. Glancing her way, he took an immediate interest in her spunky attitude and quite stunning appearance. Mrs. Briefs was quite a head- turner indeed. She was around 5'7 with long, wavy blonde hair, eyes like the ocean, and a curvaceous figure. She stared at him with hate- filled eyes and stood in front of her children. "Well, well, what do we have here? A woman in distress I see hmm? I wouldn't worry about your mate, he was useless and clearly not worthy of your beauty."

He raked his eyes down her figure and licked his lips. The woman knew what was on his mind, but also knew she didn't stand a chance if he tried anything. And she had a sneaking suspicion he **would**. "_Baby, I want you to do something for me. Promise me you will protect your baby sister and get the hell out of here! I'm going to get his attention and I want you two to run far away, is that clear_?" She mentally asked. "_Yes momma, but I want to stay and protect you too; I can beat this big guy!_" The boy persisted.

The Saiyan slowly walked toward their mother, like a predator after its prey. She noted this and quickly replied, "_NO! You don't stand a chance and I will not see my first born child slain before my eyes just like your fa… just get on that ship and leave!_" Mrs. Briefs was frantic by now and his little sister wasn't doing much better, cradling her father's head in her tiny lap.

"_I love you both more than anything and I promise when I get out of this, I will come find you both and we'll live happily together again!_" She mentally stated to her twins. "_We love you too momma!_" They replied in unison. She almost smiled at their timing. Speaking of which- timing was of the essence. She needed to bide enough time to help her children escape off this planet and hopefully to a better place. With this in mind, she slowly headed toward the Saiyan with a quick backward glance at her angels, wondering if this was the last time she would see them.

The little boy heeded his mother's words, grabbed his sister, and started running. They reached the ship with no problems and wondered why they didn't run into the big guy. The little girl turned around and was forever tainted by what she saw next- Her mother was being assaulted by the big man.

She shook with anger at the thought of not being able to help her. Tears glided down her face as she watched her mother be brutally raped. Blood ran down her mother's body as he satisfied himself with her. Her brother turned around and saw it as well. He grabbed her and pulled her into the seat next to him, hoping to save her from seeing any more.

"Don't look back! We gotta leave like mom said. Get your seatbelt strapped and I'll hit the take- off button!" She did as she was told and he set the proper coordinates and soon they were off. She took one last glance toward the window with empty eyes, but saw nothing as her world was forever changed.

What she didn't see was the look of bittersweet sorrow on her mother's face as she stabbed her rapist with a hidden pocket knife before he could finish with her. She had waited for the opportune moment to grasp her knife hidden beneath the tattered remains of her clothes. 'At least I will never become pregnant from that bastard.' She thought bitterly before using the last of her strength to push his burly body off of her and roll onto her back, collapsing into the darkness.


	2. Reflections of an Innocent

Heyy guys! Bree here! Well I guess I've already got a head start on myself, the next chapter is already finished as well. Hope you enjoy!

_**Reflections of an Innocent**_

_It had been two weeks._ Just two weeks since her world fell apart. Two long, gruesome weeks since both her mother and father were forcefully taken from her. She was not religious by any means, but had on many occasions prayed that everything would go back the way it used to be. She prayed to Kami that her mother had somehow survived, but heard nothing concerning her whereabouts since that unfateful day. And frankly as much as she hated to admit it, doubted they would see their beloved mother again. The pain at that thought broke her fragile heart. The blue- haired child glanced over at her twin brother to see how he was holding up.

Rayne Jaden Briefs was his name. He was a handsome little boy: Shoulder- length aqua hair and matching eyes, cute button nose, and stocky little body that would definitely fill out with age. He was the epitome of the perfect child prodigy, much like herself. He had the looks, the attitude, and the promising talent to take their father's place and become the new President of Capsule Corps one day. They had once been the richest family on Earth. They had everything they could ever want. But most of all, they were happy.

Rayne was her best friend. He stuck by her when she needed it, although most of the time they fought continuously. He was older by two minutes; she was reminded of that everyday by him… not that any of that mattered much now…

The loss of their parents put a heavy role on the young boy- now he was in charge of keeping his little sister safe and she could tell that burden was taking its toll on him. She could feel the weariness through their sibling bond. He turned to face her and met her eyes staring at him.

Bulma Jade Briefs was her name. Funny how their middle names were almost the same. Their parents had said it just simply 'clicked' and that was that. She had long blue hair with bangs, and eyes like his own, with long dark eyelashes. She was her mother's daughter in every way. Absolutely beautiful- her slim build, face, and lightly tanned skin. It was almost painful to look at her, resembling his mother so much. He had a hunch she would also grow into the figure his mother had.

He may be four, but not oblivious. The Briefs children were educated beyond their years and understood what most adults didn't. They had already begun attending a special school at the tender age of four and were both excelling quite well. They followed their father's interest in technology, and their mother's in martial arts. However, Rayne and Bulma far exceeded their mother in training and as a result began training with each other. They were blessed with the strength she wasn't. But in a matter of seconds, all that time spent training meant absolutely nothing because it still wasn't anywhere near enough to stop _them._

He could still hear his mother's screams and it haunted him night after night. He just wished he could've done something, _anything_, to save his mom and dad and spare his sister. His haunting thoughts led him to watch the being in question. He knew Bulma had the same dreams. He saw the numb look on her face many times. Only she had actually _seen_ the whole thing. So he could only imagine what terror- filled dreams plagued her. She had barely spoken a word to him since the incident. He was afraid for her. Afraid that she will never be the same; innocence washed away by that damned _Saiyan._

Oh yes, the Saiyans. They knew about the Saiyans and what they did to people. Being advanced in space technology allowed their father access through the intergalactic radio. They heard stories of this war-like race that killed to make people fear their name. They annihilated planets that stood in their way, drenching their hands in endless blood. They were considered one of the most powerful races that existed. Vegetasei was the name of their home planet.

When he was listening in to the radio earlier, he had heard that the remaining Earth inhabitants were to be taken to Vegetasei as slaves. Only a few hundred or so were left. To think, they were now part of an extinct race. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't know what he would do if they got caught…


	3. Unexpected Confrontation

Okay, chapter 3! Don't worry B/V fans, our beloved couple will soon meet. I just needed to get the story line straight.

**Unexpected Confrontation**

**:: Somewhere out in space ::**

"Uh Captain Bardock, it seems that we have detected a ship within our 100 mile radius. It was only just recently discovered because some sort of cloaking device was keeping it hidden."

"Very well. Let us close in a little more on our newest discovery; I want to get a closer look at this UFO." The Commander said with a sense of curiosity. Normally it would be boring news, but he had a sudden feeling about this ship, although he couldn't quite place it.

"Right away sir. Do you want us to form a communication link with the ship?" The soldier asked while tapping into his red scouter.

"No, not yet. We cannot be sure of what resides there and we wouldn't want to get any unsuspecting surprises. I will go there myself and take a look." The soldier gave him a questioning look, but soon hastily made his way through the cabin and toward the captain's chair where his commander resided, currently staring out the window.

"Commander Turles, you have a request to navigate our vessel toward the unidentified ship. No communication is to be linked. Bardock is personally seeing to the matter himself and right now is organizing a small fleet to inspect. Space pods are ready and will take off upon his order."

"Inspect? He doesn't even know what the hell is **ON** that ship!" Turles yelled, standing up in an instant. He was surprised at his Uncle's stupidity, but lately he had been acting strange. 'Maybe he has finally come down with some sort of alien sickness,' he thought. 'Oh what the fuck am I getting myself into…Leah will beat my ass if he gets blasted...'

"Alright, if the dumbass wants to play inspector, far be it for me to ruin his fun. All commanding soldiers ready at Captain Bardock's orders. Open the docking bay and prepare for takeoff, "and with that said he walked over to the control panel and set the ship to inch closer to the mysterious ship.

"Space pods deporting in 5…4…3…2…1…**BOOM!**"

**:: Meanwhile on the "UFO" ::**

"GOTCHA YOU LITTLE CHEAT!" Rayne screamed, grabbing his sister's hair and throwing her across the gravity chambers, followed by a series of midnight blue ki blasts.

"HEY YOU BUTTHEAD, **DON'T.TOUCH.MY.HAIR!!!!!**" By now Bulma was seething at the thought of her precious hair being damaged. Her face was flustered, with a few scratches here and there, but other than that there was no serious damage. Bulma countered with a roundhouse kick of her own followed by several dangerous aqua blue ki blasts.

All but one of the blasts was dodged due to the fact of her kick. He replied with a solid punch to the abdomen that knocked the breath out of her. And so they continued on and on.

After the initial shock wore off a little, Rayne decided it would be a little more productive to train and keep their minds off of the events. They had successfully avoided any other ships and were starting to feel invincible.

But as they say- all good things come to an end.

All of a sudden, both kids could feel a slight shake on the ship and looked at each other with wide eyes. 'Oh no' they thought. Rayne raced to the security cameras while Bulma dashed to the windows to see if any ships were nearby.

"Oh crap- Rayne! There's a ship over there, they must have spotted us! How could we have not seen them first?! Wait…How _could_ they spot us? I thought our Blocking Shield was up?!"

Rayne looked over at the Shielding Status and noticed it was down. 'Now why did it not inform us it went down?' He thought while searching through the security cameras to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Sis we gotta problem here. There were no notifications that the shield went down- it must have ran out of power! The security cameras haven't indicated any sudden action, but I wouldn't rely on just that so keep your guard up!" Rayne stated during his attempt to put the shield back up.

"Children running a ship? How odd, where are your parents little ones?" a gentle voice broke out.

Both kids froze at the sound of another voice and turned around to get a good look at the intruder.

His hair was black and split in all different directions, followed by dark, gentle eyes, and what looked like some red contraption over one eye. His body was very tan, encased in armor of some sort. Then Rayne caught sight of the tail and his eyes narrowed. He made a quick glance at his sister to see if she had noticed it yet. She hadn't. In an instant, he was in front of her, blocking her from view of the Saiyan.

"Leave Saiyan! You are **NOT** welcome here!!!!!!"

"You didn't answer my question. I KNOW you two didn't just appear out of nowhere," Bardock replied, surprised that the young boy knew of his race.

"Yeah you're right, we did come from somewhere. Unfortunately they are DEAD BECAUSE OF **YOU!!!!!!!!**" Rayne spat the last sentence with an astounding amount of hate that even disturbed Bardock.

'What has happened to these innocent children?' He thought, already feeling pity for the young kids. It was not of his race to feel that way, but Bardock had always been more emotional than most Saiyans. He felt a sudden attachment to them, especially the female.

"I do not know of what you speak of, but I can assure you that my intention is not to harm you. We discovered your ship just some hours ago and went to investigate. I apologize for startling you, I only want to help." Bardock stated.

"Well we don't want your help! All your help did was murder our parents and now you have taken the remaining survivors of our race and intend to sell them as slaves. I may be young, but I am sure as hell not stupid! I REFUSE to be taken as a slave to serve the likes of YOU!" Rayne yelled in one breath.

"Yeah so excuse us for not being in hospitable moods…" Bulma added sarcastically.

"Where exactly **are** you two from?" Bardock muttered while rubbing his ears from the painfully loud outbursts.

"Earth." They said simultaneously.

"Oh shit."


	4. Welcome to the Family

Hey ya'll, another chapter yay! I'm actually getting these done a little faster than I originally thought. Happy reading!

**Welcome to the Family**

Some months had passed since the twins' arrival onto the Saiyan ship. They were reluctant at to go at first, but figured they would eventually run out of fuel and didn't know what place would be safe to re-fill. Not to mention the Saiyans had food, which they had run out of. All of this and no problems led to a less agitated sister and a more apprehensive brother. Bulma was beginning to settle in quite well, unlike her fraternal counterpart.

Bardock had taken them in as his own and made a VERY clear announcement as to what would happen if any harm fell upon the kids. As a result, most of the guards were cordial to the youngsters. Well as much as a Saiyan could, mind you.

"Bardock, sir, there is a communication line waiting for you."

"Yes, yes. I'll be right there. Kami knows it's that crazy mate of mine…" muttered Bardock as he made his way to his private chambers. As he sat in front of a large black screen, he hit the 'answer' button, and suddenly the beautiful face of his mate appeared.

"GODDAMNIT BARDOCK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! Do you have ANY IDEA how LONG you have been gone?! No and that's not even the problem, the PROBLEM is that your BRAT has eaten EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE!!!! I can't do this all BY MYSELF you know! You know what, I have a better idea, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE HIM WITH YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU FEEL THE NEED TO PLAY SPACE MONKEY HUH?!"

And with that, Bardock watched his mate breath a few times and return two shades back to normal. He smirked at this. She was a striking creature with large onyx eyes accompanied by long, thick eyelashes. Her dark hair was unnaturally smooth for a saiyan and fell over her shoulders in light waves, ending mid- back. Her full lips and perfect nose completed her face and only made her feminine body even more desirable.

'Huh well it could have been worse. Last time she actually turned blue from all of that harping' he thought.

'I heard that asshole!" She yelled back mentally.

Bardock scratched his head for a minute, obviously thinking of a way to explain his actions. "Now Leah, you know this is part of my job as well"

"Like hell it is…." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Let me finish- as I was saying. We recently discovered a ship and when we investigated, we found two small children, not much younger than our own. So that in part added to the delay. As soon as I saw them, I felt an instant connection and have been waiting for you to meet each other, but I didn't how to go about it."

"Bardock- Have you been listening?! Did you NOT hear what I just said about Kakkarot?! We have enough children!" She replied with a hint of annoyance. But he could see the spark of longing in her eyes.

He knew she had been yearning for a daughter since she had a miscarriage awhile back. They were on a mission on planet Arlia to make a peace treaty. Only, the inhabitants weren't exactly 'peaceful' themselves. One caught Leah off guard and punched her hard in the stomach, causing her internal bleeding. As she struggled to get up, he killed the alien, but knew that the unborn child was lost. They were lucky she had survived. He grimaced at this.

He didn't know why she was being so damn stubborn.

"Now listen, these kids are what is left of the earthling population that was recently sent to Vegetasei. Somehow, they managed to escape and we found them. Both of their parents were killed by a Saiyan and they have no family left. I was hoping that you would want to help me raise them as our own and legally adopt them under Vegetasei law." Bardock informed her. He tapped onto his scouter and requested the presence of the sublings.

"Look Bardock… I understand your good intentions, but I just don't see how we have the financial means or the room to support two more children. Not to mention I don't know the first thing about them, they could turn on us for all we know!" Leah explained, clearly done with the conversation.

"Fine then, at least LOOK at her face." He sighed for a moment before raising his voice for another to hear. "Little one, come here. I would like you to meet someone."

Leah masked her face with a look of annoyance, but on the inside was very curious.

At first she couldn't see anything and then, she caught sight of blue. Long, blue hair that lay in soft waves, much like her own. But then she saw the big blue eyes and cute face that stared at her. A sudden feeling of excitement overcame her.

"Oh! What is your name dear?" Leah asked the child.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, ma'am. Bardock has been taking care of my brother and me since we arrived on this ship and told me you might be my new momma, is that true?" Bulma was fidgeting with her dress as a result of her nerves. Bardock noticed this and patted her reassuringly on the back.

That's all Leah needed to see before her heart melted at the sight. She nodded her head in reply and a small smile graced her pretty features.

'Bardock is right. I DO want a child and this little angel just might be the one… wait…. Didn't he say two?"

"Didn't you say 'children' as in two? I do not see another…" She replied hesitantly.

Bardock turned around and noticed that she was indeed right. Not that it was surprising… He would have been more surprised if the boy DID show up.

"Well yes, two. Unlike Bulma, her brother Rayne has been a little more troubled in dealing with their losses. I believe he will come around soon enough, just give him time. You will meet him when we arrive." Bardock stated confidently, knowing he had won.

"Alright, how long until your arrival because I am NOT joking about Kakkarot!"

He smiled at this. "Just one more day Leah, I know how much you miss and and all but…" He joked at her.

Her only reply was a growl in annoyance and rolling her eyes, although her eyes were laughing.

* * *

Oooh the kids are part of the family now- whats Rayne got to say about this. Or Saiyan ROYALTY for that matter? wink. Find out in the next chapter!

Review please!


	5. And So We Meet

I don't own DBZ folks! Alrighty so hopefully this chapter will be longer than the previous ones, I'm slowly trying to get more stuff going on here! Lol.

**And So We Meet**

After the conversation with Leah, Bulma decided to go get some sleep before the big day. Unfortunately, insomnia decided to set in. As she tossed and turned for hours on end, she decided sleeping wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"Oh well… might as well get some last minute training in, nothing else better to do around here… "Bulma thought aloud, as she pulled her training suit on. It was of her _own_ fashion of course, she didn't care much for those **lame** spandex suits.

It was a tightly fit blue short sleeve shirt, with a light pink bow in the middle, which led to a choppy skirt the same color as her shirt. Light pink Puma shoes finished her look. (AN: Think Sailor Moon- ish, you get my drift) 'Ha cute, yet comfortable- I'm a genius indeed!' She smirked triumphantly as she pulled her long hair into a pony tail and walked out the door.

It was dark as she passed through the hallways, writing was written on some of the doors that led to certain ship compartments and such. She turned at another narrow hall and soon had reached her destination.

As she opened the door, she realized that she wasn't alone as she watched her brother throw blast after blast at the invisible opponent. His blasts bounced off the ki- resistant wall and he threw a back flip to dodge his attacks.

"Hey Rayne! Do you mind if I join? I'm kinda bored and I can't really sleep…" Bulma shouted across the room. He stopped mid air, but didn't bother to turn around.

"No, it would be a disgrace to fight a weakling who becomes part of their worst enemy. So go away and train somewhere else." He said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" She shouted back.

"MY PROBLEM?! My PROBLEM is that YOU agreed to become part of that SAIYAN family, and didn't even feel the need to let your REAL family know about it! You turn your back on everything you are and don't even care! I can't believe you- I had to find out by Bardock informing me over the intercom. THE INTERCOM, JESUS BULMA! Have you no RESPECT for our parents? Or our people who are now slaves to those barbarians?"

Bulma pursed her lips at this. Ever since they had arrived on this ship he had been like this. And well, she's had enough!

"No YOUR problem is that you can't just let the past go and understand we have NO future left there! Newsflash- EARTH IS GONE! Yes, the Saiyans destroyed it, but Bardock is different. He didn't do it. They were ordered by that weird lizard guy they talk about. I am sorry that I didn't tell you, I was tired. Besides, he called you in there in the FIRST PLACE. So it's your OWN fault. Oh and talk about respect. Puh- lease Rayne, we both know Momma and Poppa would have wanted the best for us. They would want to see us make a new life, not sulk over the one we lost. So get over it, or get used to it."

She ignored his earlier protest and walked into the room, stopping midway to do some stretches and warm- ups.

"You know, you're really starting to sound like _them_. Maybe you **do** belong there after all," Rayne started throwing punches in the air as he continued, "The only reason I'm going at with you at all is to keep my promise to mom. But if they betray you, don't come running to me!"

Bulma realized the conversation wasn't going to get them anywhere, so she decided to handle it a different way- HER way.

**SMACK! **"OWWW! What was that for?!" Rayne yelled as he rubbed his reddening face.

"For you being a jerk. And for the record, Leah was very nice. Not every _Saiyan _is like that one we saw on Earth…"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just fight, I'm tired of you yapping," Rayne emphasized this with a series of punches, rotating between his right and left.

"Wow, you call _that_ fighting. Ooh I'm scared," Bulma replied sarcastically, while levitating above him, throwing kicks in the process.

**:: Next Day ::**

"Attention members of Vegetasei Spacecraft #707112, we have reached an altitude at which seatbelts are suggested. We will not be held responsible for those who don't. Upon arrival in approximately ten minutes, all members are ordered to line up at the entrance, awaiting departure from the ship." The monotone voice broke out.

"Yep, you heard 'em brats get buckled up!" One Saiyan shouted as he came in contact with the space administrator to inform them of their landing.

"Ugh I hate landings…" Bulma mumbled as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Let me quote you earlier B- _get over it or get used to it._" Rayne imitated in a higher pitched voice. Her only response was a death glare.

"Landing in 4...3…2…1….**SWOOSH!**"

'Wow that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I'm gonna have to check out this ship and tear it apart' she giggled in thought.

"Attention, everybody out! Be prepared for the King and the Prince will be present among our arrival!" A big, burly Saiyan shouted amongst the others.

"Alright brats, let's go. Leah and the kids are waiting, but first we have to go through the King to have you both legally adopted." Bardock stated as he headed for the entrance.

Rayne snorted in response, but Bulma had a small smile.

As they stepped down the platform, Bulma looked in amazement at the scenery surrounding them. A Beautiful red sky was illuminated by two large light red suns, accented by burgundy colored clouds strewn across the horizon. Blue grass covered the lands and a hint of purple water could be seen in the distance. Large buildings that resembled Earth's own Southwestern desert- style were scattered for miles, although no people were seen. It seemed they were all HERE.

'I guess they like welcoming people home, 'she thought with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Straight ahead she could make out the appearances of the only two people standing; everyone else seemed to be bowing. As she looked beside her, she saw that they, too, were bowing. 'Oh crap, 'she mentally berated herself as she met the others on the ground.

"Ahem, your majesties, please welcome home our crew and their new guests, the last survivors from the planet Earth." The soldier who made the announcement turned to the survivors in question. "And I present to you, the Royal Family of our planet- King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. You all may stand"

As she stood, Bulma took a glance at this so called 'Royal Family' and cast her eyes on the Prince. He was only a little taller than her with flaming black hair, matching obsidian eyes, a slight muscular build, and a snotty look on his face completed with their race's infamous smirk. He was wearing what looked to be gold armor with a black cape flowing behind him. 'Hmm he's kinda cute if he wasn't so mad. Geez lighten up buddy.'

Her eyes moved to the older reflection of the Prince. The King had longer hair that was tinted with red, along with a goatee of the same color. His armor was almost identical, but followed by a red cape. He had a completely different air about him though, something much darker than his son's.

"You there, the ones with the blue hair, come closer so I can take a look at you brats!" The King announced.

'Oh just wonderful, point out the blue haired kids to every Saiyan alive for inspection- Ass…' Bulma thought.

They stepped up close enough to be at arms length away from them. The Prince turned his attention to the blue haired girl.

'Hmph, if the girl wasn't so weak, maybe she'd be ok,' the Prince thought while stealing glances at her. He gave her a once over, starting from her blue hair that was straightened past her mid- back, to her pretty face, to her dark blue spaghetti strap dress that ended at the knees, and finally down to her matching flat shoes.

"Ah so how much should we sell these two for? The girl looks like she may be one to _entertain_ in her later years, although I can't say much for the boy," the King joked as he motioned for them to follow as he headed toward a building straight ahead. The kids followed, delivering burn holes into the King's back with their glares.

The Prince could practically feel the girl's glare against his back. 'Ha good, let them know their place!'

As they entered the building, Bulma noticed it resembled law offices on Earth. There were rooms with strange writing on the doors, but in the middle of the room stood a desk with paperwork stacked on top.

'Wonder what that's for,' she thought while taking a seat in the chair provided.

The King and Prince sat in what looked to be larger chairs than the rest, facing the others. Around 15 or so Saiyans occupied the room, going here and there, but not really paying attention to the kids. The kids sighed in relief at this.

"Alright first things first, are these brats going to be sold in slavery, or _somewhere else_…?" King Vegeta asked while looking at Bulma evilly. She felt chills run up her spine in response to his rather suggesting statement. She had a brief flash of her mother in her head, then nothing.

"None of the above, I want to adopt the twins' as my own offspring!" boomed another voice from behind them. They turned to see Bardock walking right up to the King and handing him paperwork. The King glanced at the sheet.

"Well that is certainly interesting Bardock… Let's see… hmmm… age: 5… species…parents: deceased…intelligence level…so the brats are smart… ENERGY LEVEL?! This is RIDICULOUS- No way they have THAT power level?!" The King yelled in disbelief while throwing the papers down on the desk.

"You lie! They are mere Earthling children; this indicates that they would be the most powerful beings from their planet! This is crap!"

"I do not, I have seen it myself your highness!" Bardock defended.

"What is all this commotion about Father? Surely their power level is nothing more than a bug's" The Prince interjected. Bulma suddenly stood up at this, fed up with all of the insults.

"Oh so the little Princey is scared that the little FREAKS have more power than he does! Well tough luck, the paper doesn't lie." Bulma arrogantly shouted.

"Ah so it speaks. I was beginning to wonder of you were a mute. Don't worry FREAK, your power level is nothing compared to mine," Prince Vegeta replied, while crossing his arms in the Vegeta- like manner.

"You wanna bet on that flame boy?! I've had about enough of your crap!" This time Rayne yelled in remark, while standing up beside his sister and clenching his fists in his hands.

"I should cut your tongue for speaking like that about your superiors' boy!" The Prince angrily retorted.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Bardock shouted, clearly realizing the twins were going to be in some serious trouble if they didn't shut their mouths. He grabbed them both none too gently and put them on each side of him, while giving them a tight squeeze that simply said "shut it or it will be shut."

"Well it seems they have mouths to go along with that so called 'power' of theirs! I want to see proof of their power level first thing tomorrow. Meet me in the training facility at eight o'clock sharp and DO NOT be late. You have my permission to adopt them, although I must warn you that it is frowned upon. Feh third class, I don't even know why I bother. You have always been different Bardock," King Vegeta snorted as he got up and walked out of the building, followed by his son. The Prince took one last glance at Bulma before walking out; smirking at her angry glare sent his way.

'Ah yes, she's ok after all.'

* * *

Woo another chapter done! Next chapter the kids face off with our beloved Prince, meeting with Leah and kids, and some evil twists coming soon. Hehe!!! 

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Child's Play

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it took so long. I must have some crappy beginner's luck because my hardrive completely went out last week and I had to get a new one. So everything is FINALLY back and going. This chapter is pretty long and I really had no idea where this was gonna go, but I think it turned out alright. As always, happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Child's Play**

After the earlier incident occurred, Bardock wasted no time in berating the children on what was and wasn't good behavior towards their 'Superiors.'

Both just rolled their eyes at what they could tell was going to be a continuing lecture coming from the alien man in front of them. He just didn't get it.

"But Bardock, those idiots aren't even my race! Why should I refer to them as my betters? The King's a pedophile and his kid's a royal jacka-"

"LANGUAGE BULMA! I will have no cursing in this house! That goes for you too, Rayne." Bardock seemed exasperated at this point from the lecturing and clearly seeing it wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Well I can't agree because as much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right. They did nothing but mock us. I know we're smarter than they'll ever DREAM of being…" Rayne muttered as he kicked dirt along the side of the road. Really, he was getting fed up with all of this inferior earthling crap.

"Well the Prince is temperamental-"

"Oh he's mental all right…" Bulma interjected sarcastically.

"Bulma…"

"Ok. Ok…"

"As I was saying, he does have an attitude problem, but partly is because of his father. He's not exactly the loving type of parent; he believes that training is the only important thing to share with his son. Prince Vegeta is meant to be the Legendary Saiyan and is foretold to be more powerful then even that of the tyrant Frieza. So you see that's why he constantly has his head up his ass and compares everyone as below him. It's what he has been brought up to believe." Bardock explained as he made a left turn toward a quaint house up ahead.

Both kids looked up at the sight before them. It was a beautiful white house, with black window trimmings and grass- like plants surrounding it- definitely smaller their previous house, but still nice.

Bulma felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. For some reason, this place seemed to be a comfort zone of sorts. It had been awhile since she felt this at peace. She cocked her head to the side a bit and took in the appearance before her.

It somewhat resembled their house on Earth, her mother had always kept the garden up and beamed at every compliment that was directed towards them from neighbors. Her eyes began watering as she thought of her mother. She wondered if she had ever survived and realized just how much she missed her.

Hopefully this new family could help fill the large hole that was her heart.

Rayne just snorted at the sight before him as he took a sideways glance at his sister. He could tell through their bond that she was happy, but he still couldn't help but feel cautious.

As if he could forget what they had done before they decided on being all nice. It would forever be imprinted into his memory. Yet another shred of innocence stolen. He knew what they were capable of and didn't know what he would do if he broke his promise to his mother.

He felt homesick when he actually thought about it, like no matter where he lived; it would never truly be home. He just wondered if this was where he belonged. It was almost like he was looking from the outside in on everything and emotions were becoming more numb by the day.

"And we will continue this conversation at another time because we have reached your new home." Bardock broke him out of his thoughts and stared straight head, clearing his thoughts.

"Now just so you know, Leah is my mate's name. And I have two brats of my own, Kakkarot is my youngest and Radditz is my oldest. Now you have already met my nephew, Turles. He'll be here later for dinner. So after you meet them, upstairs to clean and we'll have dinner in a few hours. You'll have time to be acquainted later."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the door busted open to reveal a beautiful woman and two heads poking behind.

"Ah the little ones are here!!!! Oh boys!!! Come out and meet your new siblings!"

Everyone, save for Leah, sweat dropped at this.

"Leah, I believe they are kids, not dogs…" Bardock stated as he wrapped his arms and lifted his mate into the air, sniffing her scent as he did.

"Eww! PDA is SO not wanted here!" Bulma turned her head in disgust. She hated it when mom and dad did that…

"Well dear, one day you'll have a man of your own to do things like that with. Just wait till your hormones kick in." Leah stated mater- of- factly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah over my dead body. Nobody is good enough for my lil sis and Saiyans ESPECIALLY are OFF limits!" Rayne conceitedly replied as he crossed his arms as emphasis.

"Any man who tries for my little girl goes through me…" Bardock warned with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Leah had a sneaking suspicion it'd be a very LONG time before Bulma was ever allowed to date between the two of them. Poor girl.

"Hey gosh guys, don't need to go all 'grrr' on me. Hello kid here and I'm not exactly with all the smooches and stuff. Cooties remember?" Bulma threw her hands up in defeat as both males let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

Yep. Very long time indeed.

"Okay well since you brats are living with us, I guess names might be sufficient. Mine's Radditz and this weakling next to me is Kakkarot. My power level is twelve thousand and his is only ten, so I'm stronger. Although I bet your two are the weakest anyways…"

Both twins gave each other a knowing smirk and turned back to Radditz.

He might have sounded intimidating, but they knew he was just a tough guy. Radditz had waist long black spiky hair, kind eyes that were furrowed at the moment, (AN: still young remember?) and a cute face. He was easily taller than both kids.

"Wow, twelve thousand. Impressive, but not as impressive as fourteen thousand, which is both me (Rayne) and my sis, Bulma, here." Rayne gestured as he tapped his foot lightly on the ground.

"So when you aren't so WEAK, let us know and maybe we'll spar…" Bulma finished with a flip of her long aqua hair and a winning smirk.

Radditz's only response was a dropped jaw, Leah looked shocked, and Bardock remained smug.

"Heyyy that's SO cool! Can I spar with you guys? Can I?! CAN I?!" Kakkarot started as he jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Uh sure kid…" And for the second time that day, Bulma sweat dropped, accompanied by an eyebrow twitch. _'Uh wow so we got spunky here who thinks he's the man and a kid jacked up on some serious caffeine… This oughta be good..' _Bulma mentally thought as they stepped inside the house.

It was just as nice as the exterior, if not even more appealing. Dark blue covered walls decorated the front, followed by a hallway to the left that led to the kitchen and what they assumed was a dining room of sorts. The right led to a staircase and not much could be seen from the bottom. As they were led up the stairs, a beautiful mural was painted on the right wall. It looked to be of the night sky, small stars placed here and there.

Bulma stopped to stare at it for a moment, before Rayne called her up the rest of the way. She brushed her fingers along the wall, feeling its smooth surface as she ascended up the stairs.

The hallway upstairs was fairly plain and led to a few bedrooms on the right and left. As they walked to the dead end, they were directed to the right and saw two full beds on opposite sides of the room. They assumed it was theirs and placed their belongings down, which wasn't much, considering most were in their father's capsules.

Leah lightly stepped in as she fingered the wall next to her. "We left the room bare so you two could do as you like with this room. Pick sides and that will be your wall. We can go and get you furniture since all you have is your beds right now. Actually I was hoping we could do that tomorrow after your training session with the Prince. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah sounds cool," They replied in unison.

"Okay well I'll leave you two alone. There's a bathroom just a bit back down the hall to your left. You also share that with the other boys. So if you want to get cleaned up for dinner or unpack, go ahead." And with that she swiftly left the room.

"Well what do you think?" Bulma tapped her foot earnestly.

"What do you mean what do I think? That it's ok? Well it's not like our old house, but I'll live."

"Alright well I'm gonna go take a shower if you wanna unpack, then we can switch."

"Sounds fine, just don't take all the damn hot water… if they even have it…" Bulma and Rayne looked at each other in horror till she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, quickly cutting the water on and praying there was such thing as a hot shower there.

After a few moments, the water heated up and she yelled to Rayne that there was hot water. He sighed in relief at this. Man, no hot water. What a nightmare that would've been.

Bulma quickly discarded her clothes and placed them neatly on the floor as she stepped into the steaming shower, finding the soap, and began to wash her body. As she did so, the earlier events ran through her head. Fighting with the Prince, being insulted by the King, and their training meeting they were to have tomorrow.

'_Ugh what a jerk. Kid needs a major attitude adjustment. Kinda cute thought with that spiky hair and all… Ha can't wait till tomorrow, I'll teach that royal prick not to mess with Bulma Briefs. Mwahahaha!'_

Bulma's thoughts continued on the same lines as she finished up her cleaning and grabbed a black towel, thoroughly drying her body and stepping into a silk midnight blue floor- length robe. She wrapped the towel around her head turban style and headed for the door, gathering her clothes from earlier.

'_Yeah I'm definitely gonna need new clothes, most of my training suits don't fit anymore and I am still growing,'_ Bulma thought as she chewed on her lip.

She opened the door and was followed by steam, a sure reminder of her quite long shower.

As she walked into her room, Rayne looked up from his unpacking and frowned.

"Man Bulma, you just HAD to take a thirty minute shower. Geez, I bet there's no hot water left for me…" Rayne complained a he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh there's PLENTY Rayne, don't you worry big bro" She inwardly smirked and did a victory dance as soon as he was out of sight. If he only knew…

**:: TWO MINUTES AND FIFTEEN SECONDS LATER ::**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH BULMAAAA IM GONNNAAAA KILLLLL YOUUUUUUU!!"

"Bulma two points. Rayne zero. HAHAHA!" Bulma giggled as she put her clothes on. She wished she had seen the look on his face. _'Probably red as a tomato and mouth hanging open,' _she fell into hysterics at that point, holding her weight onto the bed for support as she felt her stomach began to hurt from all of her laughing.

After a few minutes of sobering up, she went to her capsules and found the one she was looking for. With a POOF! A rather large chest appeared on the floor as she dug aimlessly through it, till she found what she wanted. The blue- haired girl decided on the casual look since she didn't know what to expect.

She put light pink terry cloth sweat pants on, followed by a white camisole and matching pink short sleeve terry hoodie on top. She grabbed a matching pink headband and put it on.

'_Perfect!' _She looked outside and guessed her brother would be coming out pretty soon and staying in their room wasn't such a bright idea after the trick she pulled. So she skipped down the hallway and down the stairs.

She was met with the face of Radditz and a knowing smirk was plastered over his face.

"Ah so you took all of the hot water. Nice trick kid." Radditz informed her as he made his way into the kitchen, followed by his aqua- haired housemate.

"How-?'

"Easy, no hot water to finish the food." She looked up guiltily and he started laughing.

'Nah, I'm just kidding. Everyone heard that scream and it wasn't hard to guess."

"Oh."

"So is your brother always like that? You know, cocky and got that attitude problem?"

"Is your brother always ADD?" Bulma retorted smartly.

"What's A.D.D…?" He emphasized with spelling the words out slowly.

"Oh yeah I guess you guys wouldn't have that. It's a condition known as Attention Deficit Disorder in which one has trouble concentrating and is extremely hyper." Bulma stated as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Oh… yeah he's like that all the time. Wait till he sees food."

"Did someone say FOOD? WHERE?! I WANT SOME- COME ON COME ON!" Kakkarot yelled excitedly.

"Oh wow, you weren't kidding. Hey kid we were just talking about food…"

"AWWW…"

"Kakkarot shut up and go whine somewhere else about your precious food."

Radditz snottily replied with a wave of dismissal from his hand.

"But I wanna get to know Bulma better. Can I?"

"YES FINE!" Both yelled in unison as they both exhaled loudly in irritation.

"YAY!"

"Is the kid deaf too?" Bulma muttered.

"No, he just can't keep quiet."

**:: ONE HOUR LATER ::**

Everyone gathered at dinner around the table. Bulma sat in between Kakkarot, who had taken an immediate liking to her, and Radditz who did as well. Rayne sat in between Kakkarot and Leah, much to his dismay. Bardock sat on the other side of Leah and next to Turles.

The conversations had gone well and Bulma had been much involved in most of them, unlike her aqua- haired twin. Pretty soon they realized it was late and everyone needed to get to bed for the big day tomorrow.

**:: NEXT DAY ::**

"Kids, how's it coming up there?" Leah shouted up the stairs as she prepared breakfast for everyone."

"Yeah it's fine," came one mumbled reply and

"Mmhmm yeah," was the other.

"Alright well food's gonna be ready in a minute, come down when you're done."

"DID YOU SAY FOOD?! WOO HOOOOO!" And just like that, Kakkarot was downstairs and ready to eat.

Leah just brushed it off as a normal habit and placed his food down in front of him. He went at it like there was no tomorrow, happily chomping away.

This was the scene everyone else walked into.

"Ugh I hope I can even EAT after that…" Bulma muttered as she made her way to the FURTHEST chair from the human garbage disposal.

'_God I mean, is that even normal? Can't he just one day choke on all of that?' _Bulma thought in disbelief.

"Mmm itchss.. normal after… whil.. ya… know… " Bardock started as he spoke through bites almost as large as his son's. It was almost as if he read Bulma's previous thought.

"Must be a family thing" Bulma whispered to Rayne, both snickering at the thought.

"Kay hurry up guys, better get that energy while you can. You got a big fight up ahead and I'm sure the Prince won't go light on you guys." Leah warned as she placed the plates of food in front on the kids.

Bulma frowned at the mentioning of the Prince.

"Yeah well wait till he gets a piece of me, I won't go easy on him either. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't pack a mean punch," Bulma huffed as she began eating her meal.

"I just wanna see whats so special about this kid to make him think he can call me a freak," Rayne finished as he angrily stabbed his food. Plus he was still getting over the whole hot water incident. He inwardly whined at the thought of having to take that freezing cold shower.

"Hey brat, I think the food's already dead, no need to poke" Bardock joked in between bites.

Rayne glared in response.

After the food was shoveled down, the family made their way down to the palace, mentioning places of importance and pointing the market they were heading to after as they passed by.

"My King and Prince, may I present to you- Bardock and his third class family." Everyone stepped in as Rayne and Bulma wore matching faces of confusion with the mention of 'third- class.'

Bulma warily eyed Vegeta, who wore the traditional training gi suit they all seemed to where, only his was all black. His father was wearing a similar suit from the day before. She herself wore her style training clothes, only they were black as well, with a crimson bow and flat black knee- length boots. (AN: Again, think… Sailor Pluto. Lol)

"Heyaa Vegeta what's up?" Kakkarot yelled non- too- quietly.

"Kakkarot if you ever yell like that again, I will personally bash your brains in and HOW many times do I have to tell you to use my FORMAL NAME!" Vegeta said with disgust as he rubbed his sore ears.

"Hey chill out okay? The kid didn't mean it, no need to be all mean to him!" Bulma yelled as she stood up for her brother- in- law.

"Hey girlie, I'd watch it. I might take it personally and owe you a few kicks to that pretty little face of yours." As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes grew big. Bulma followed suit. Followed by everyone else.

'My what?! So Princey here thinks I'm pretty, hmm this will be fun,' an evil glint shone in her eye at this new information, but she put a super sweet look on her face and continued with an, "Oh really…"

"Don't get any ideas, girl. You should feel honored that my father even dared to grace you with the once in a lifetime opportunity to fight the _Legendary_." Vegeta continued a little too quickly as a cover- up for his earlier slip.

"Yeah ok Prince Vegetable, can we go fight already?" Bulma stated disinterestedly as she eyed her nails to make sure they were dirt- free.

"WHAT?!"

'_Ha way to get him going sis,'_ Rayne thought as he smirked at the Prince's display of obviously trying to control his temper.

A cleared throat could be heard and the twins' had a sneaking suspicion they knew who it belonged to. Great, another lecture in the near future. Both inwardly groaned.

"Ah yes, it seems they still haven't put a hold on their never-ending mouths, hmm?" The King seemed to just find the show amusing. He gestured towards the large doors up ahead and led them to it.

Vegeta made quick glances at Bulma, finding it difficult to keep his growing temper in check.

"Just you wait freak- girl, when I'm finished fighting with you, you will wish you had never opened your mouth-"

"Save it Veggie. We'll fight and see who's better." Bulma cut in before he had time to finish what he was saying.

The room was large and spacious, perfect for a sparring match. Bulma bit on her lip as she tried to feel out Vegeta's power level. It didn't seem too high, but who knows how much hidden power there was. She gathered that Saiyans didn't know how to sense power levels as she and her brother could. Which explained the scouters they were so fond of.

She felt a little nervous and anxious at the same time at the thought of a challenging fight.

'_Ok so I might have bluffed a little, this kid TOTALLY intimidates me! But I need to remember the basic steps, plus Rayne is fighting too, maybe we'll wear him down.'_

"Okay brats, so this is how it works. You will fight one at a time. If you either fall unconscious or verbally surrender, you are finished. Got it? No rules, these walls are ki- proof, so blast away. We will be watching in the next room so as not to distract you." King Vegeta finished as he gave his son a red scouter to place over his right eye.

"Now then," Vegeta began, "who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Came the surprising reply. Bulma turned to look at Rayne, her eyes searching to make sure that's what he really wanted. He nodded in response, as if to answer her silent question.

"Alright then, everyone out and let the fight begin!" King Vegeta boomed as everyone, save for the two boys, walked out of the room.

They stepped into a room next door, where a glass window could be seen.

Bulma didn't remember seeing that before.

"Hey B, it'll be alright. Plus maybe Rayne will wear him down a lil," Radditz said assuring the little girl.

"Don't worry, my brother is more than capable of taking care of himself," Bulma responded with maturity clearly evident in her voice.

Maturity that surprised everyone.

'Guess it's easy to forget sometimes how much they have been through at such a tender age. I'll have to make sure to keep an eye on that.' Bardock thought with sympathy as he turned his attention to the two kids powering up.

"Kay Prince- boy, get ready to feel some serious pain!" Rayne yelled as he continued powering up. He felt the Prince's power skyrocket as well. Maybe higher than his own.

Prince Vegeta made the first move, pushing his feet from the ground and using the momentum to knock Rayne to the floor. He didn't waste a second before throwing ki blast after ki blast until nothing but smoke could be seen.

As the smoke cleared, nothing could be seen, until Vegeta heard a swoosh of air before his ribs were kicked in as Rayne made a re- appearance. The Prince moved his neck from side to side, cracking the bones as he did so and spinning around in time to see a barrage of attacks being sent his way. He dodged them all with a flick of his wrist and disappeared and re- appeared behind, delivering an unsuccessful punch to the stomach.

Rayne blocked and countered with a kick of his own to the Prince's head, knocking the scouter off his head and to the floor, where it shattered into pieces.

Vegeta grunted at this, but retaliated with a quick ki blast that hit the other boy in the chest and threw him back a few feet. Rayne took a few seconds to get his balance straight before going after Vegeta. But not before receiving another kick in the ribs. At that, both shot off the ground and fazed in and out of the air, throwing multiple punches and kicks at each other.

Rayne was doing remarkably well, but he felt the tiredness beginning to seep into his body.

'Damn, this kid is really fast. Dunno how much longer I can keep this up,' Rayne thought as he winced from pain in his ribs. He levitated off the ground and decided on more ki blasts. He powered up a little more and delivered a quite large blast toward the Prince.

Vegeta smirked at this and sent one of his own, clashing with the aqua- haired boy's. Both pushed to make their ki- blast larger, Rayne perspirating in the process and becoming visibly tired at the effort.

'Just a little more,' Rayne thought as he tried to gather more energy, but found it was quickly seeping from him. He wasn't going to win and he knew it. With a shuddering sigh, the last of his energy left him as he fell from the air. The last of Vegeta's blast hit Rayne as he descended to the ground.

Rayne landed with a loud thud and was completely knocked out, scratches and bruises could be seen everywhere.

Bulma's knuckles were clenched so hard they were completely white from the strain of seeing her brother unconscious. Not many people had been able to do that. Hell, even she had barely been able to.

'_Well, now at least I know what's in store for me_,' Bulma eyed Vegeta nervously. He looked back into the room she was currently in and could swear he was looking straight at her.

"Well, I believe the boy has had enough. Bardock- you may gather the brat and take him to the regeneration tanks. He may be there for awhile." The King finished with a prideful smirk at his son's evident victory.

'_Regeneration tanks? Hmm, sounds interesting… wonder if I can can get a look at this later,'_ Bulma couldn't help the scientific curiousity that ran through her genes.

The next second she went back into fighting mode, ready for what was to come next.

Bardock turned his attention to the young girl. "Just be careful. Make me proud Bulma."

Bulma beamed at his obvious confidence in her, but soon turned into anxiety. She hoped that she wouldn't disappoint him. Or Rayne.

She stepped timidly into the room. As she eyed the Prince, she immediately put a mask of bravery on, when on the inside, she was anything but. She couldn't help but worry over her brother.

"So finally you are here and yet nothing comes from your mouth. Have I finally rendered you speechless girl?" Vegeta stated smugly as he stretched his limbs out.

Bulma ignored the comment and decided to stretch to prepare for the fight.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she concentrated on clearing her mind and focusing on her opponent. She could feel waves of energy radiate from his body. He had a smirk plastered over his face as he kept his eyes fixated on her, studying her moves.

His stare unnerved her to no end and she decided the best way to remedy that was to fight. She lightly exhaled and lowered her head to the floor, feeling the energy beginning to flow throughout her body. Aquamarine blue light surrounded her body as the energy continued to soar.

Vegeta seemed transfixed at her power. He knew she had strength, but somehow had an idea that she was stronger than her brother. She seemed more… calm. Collected. He could feel her presence throughout the room, engulfing him as she finished powering up.

And suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She lifted her gaze to meet his and then, she was gone.

Without his scouter, he couldn't tell where she was. SMACK! Bulma threw a spin kick and hit Vegeta in the side of the head. He quickly recovered and backhanded her, missing his target and hitting her shoulder instead. A light crack could be heard as a sure sign of a broken collar bone.

Bulma levitated to the ground, deciding on basic ground fighting for the time being. She lunged down waiting for her opponent to follow.

He came with quickness and began assaulting with a combination of kicks, reversing from right and left. She blocked more than she actually got kicks of her own in, but managed to hold out long enough to break away eventually.

The Prince didn't even give her time to think as he headed straight for her again and this time, Bulma was ready. She let him come right in front of her before she threw a quick and effective ki blast toward his face, effective making contact and throwing him back a good ten feet. An added bonus was the majorly pissed off look on his face. She felt a fleeting sense of pride to know she got under the Prince's skin.

He flew right at her, disappearing in front of her and re- appearing behind her, kicking her hard. Bulma flew forward and hit the ground with bruising force.

'_UMPH! Man that hurt! I need to regain some strength or else I won't fare much better than Rayne.' _Bulma thought as she picked herself off the floor and flew back a few feet.

Bulma started gathering a large ki blast in her hands, closing her eyes once again in concentration. Vegeta, being the ever- impatient one, flew at her and as he almost reached her, was thrown back by a strong ki barrier. His eyes widened in response that she could construct such a powerful barrier, while preparing for a ki blast at the same time.

The aqua- haired earthling paid no mind to what was happening around her as flashes of her mother's death went through her mind. The screaming, crying, the look in her mother's eyes, and the raw emotion that tore from her body in response.

"AHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as she felt the ki blast leave her body and shoot towards the Prince. Vegeta looked surprised for a moment, before he too, threw a ki blast to retaliate. At first, it seemed like a replay of earlier. But then Bulma's untapped power could be seen, becoming stronger than Vegeta's.

Everyone in the next room practically had bulging eyes whilst staring.

As Bulma's blast tore through Vegeta's, something went wrong and Bulma fell into unconsciousness, dropping onto the floor. Vegeta had no time to block the blast before it hit him head on, knocking him out.

Everyone ran into the room in an instant, making sure they were still breathing, before carrying them off to the regen tanks.

* * *

Ooooh!! Well its gonna skip a few years in the next chapter and soon the plot will thicken. Review!!!!!!!!

-Bree


End file.
